Canadian Camping Trip
by tom.zhu.509
Summary: What happens when you put "Lost, camping, romance, girl, boy, pre-teen"? Also, if you read, plz leave comment for what should the second genre.
1. 1: The Packing

Tom: Welcome to my new story!

Yumi: Do we always have to come?

Tom: Maybe if I only write about you guys. Hey, why aren't you guys asking me to go into my closet?

Tori: Because we caught up to our kissing and making out.

Tom: Oh really?.

Tori: Ya.

Tom: Oh really?

Tori: Ya.

Tom: Oh really?

Tori: Ya.

Tom: Oh really?

Tori: Ya.

Tom: Oh really?

Tori: Yes!

Tom: Oh really?

Tori: Yes!

Tom: Oh really?

Tori: Yes!

Tom: Oh really?

Tori: Yes!

Tom: Oh really?

Tori: Ya.

Tom: Good. Now the random card.

Gogogo golem: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

The Packing

It was a very lovely summer time in the city of Heartland as everyone was happy in Heartland middle school because they were going to Canada... **_FOR FREE!_ **  
Now, let's look at what **_Yuma's_** is doing.

"_Yuma, where is this Canada of which you speak of and is it a good country_", Astral asked.  
"Be quiet Astral already, I'm thinking how the trip to Canada will be like!", but really why he couldn't tell Tori how he felt.  
"_Are you sure? Your face looks like it's focused of something else or **someone.**_", teasing him because he knew he liked Tori, making him blush.  
"Be quiet Astral!"  
"_Why?_", still teasing him.  
"Astral, I mean it!", with a low growl.  
"_Why? I can't do anything if you like _._", he said with that pause at the end making making him blush even more darker.  
"Astral! Look, just... go away or in the key or go to Canada or go look at books or something that means not teasing me about you know who!"  
"_Who? I'm sure I don't know who is "who" is._", giggling from his joke.  
"Astallllllllllll-_cough-cough-cough_. See, _cough cough_, I, _cough_, lost, _cough_, my,_ cough cough and continuous coughing._"  
"_Your what?_", really not knowing the reason.  
"M-_ca_-y voi-_ca_-ce! Cough cough cough."  
"_What do you mean by that, Yuma?_", he asked.  
"I-_ca_ can-_ca_-'t talk-_ca_ or-_ca_, it-_ca_-'ll hurt-_ca!_"  
"_Ok? So I will leave you along. I think I've annoyed you enough. (For now.)_", and grinned.  
"For Now!-_**COUGH**-_Why you little _ !"

Now lets look at _**Bronk**._(Also cause I wanted to get out of there.)

"Hurry up, you don't want to be late.", Bronk's mother said.  
"But mom, it's Saturday and we go one Wednesday, That's almost a week mom!"  
"But I still want you to be ready the first thing you wake up."  
"Fine.", then rolling his eyes.

Now for _**Tori**_.

"There, finally all packed and all done by me. Mom I'm finally done!", yelling at her mom from upstairs.  
"Good job sweety!"  
"Mom, can I go to Yuma's! He's probably not even started yet!"  
"Sure but remember to call me when you get there!"  
"Thanks, mom.", giving her a hug as she left.

Back at _**Yuma's**._

_Knock knock knock_

(Door opens) "Oh, ha, Tori."  
"Ha Kari, can I go upstairs to help Yuma pack?"  
"Okey.", then she murmured, "Probably didn't even start."  
"That's what I said!", she yelled back.  
"Good thinking!", she yelled back.

She hurried upstairs.

"Hi Tori.", before she even entered the room.  
"Why did you know it was me?", she asked while scratching her head.  
"1: voice, 2: call from mom saying you were coming to help me pack."  
"Oh, ha-ha-ha. She told you?", then blushed, "Oh ya, that reminds me, I have to call her.", and so she did to let her mom know she was fine.  
"So... you were right about me not even starting." showing her him briefcase with nothing in it.  
"Wow, we got a lot of work!"  
"Are you done, I don't want you to help me if your not done.", making her blush even more.  
"No need, I'm done already. But thanks for caring for me.", now making him blush now.  
"Well uh... thanks for caring for me too, ha-ha.", making it a blushing battle.  
"Now let's stop talking and get to work!", ending it. Now 3:00.

9:00

"Yes! finally done!", Tori yelled.

"Great guys but it's getting late, Tori, you better leave! Thanks Tori for helping him!", yelling from downstairs.

"Bye Yuma!"  
"Bye!"

"_Well that went great for a guy who can say it._"  
"So what Astral, at least I have someone to like, not like you have one!"  
'_That's right, I don't_', "_Yuma, your right, I don't._". He then looked down, "_A least you have one._", with a depressed voice. Yuma then knew what he just caused.  
"Gee, Astral, I didn't mean it like that, I just was saying back off or I'll think of a way to offend you. But I accidentally... did."  
"_It's ok Yuma, but what you said was right and you know it._"  
"I know but you lost your memory and you might have been in love bud."  
"_I didn't think of it like that! **Thanks Yuma!**_", trying to give a hug while Yuma just strood there.  
"Spirit, remember?"  
"Sorry, forgot.", and then went to sleep after making strategies.

* * *

Yuma: Really, blush battle?

Tom: I was going to say blush war?

Tori: Why war?

Tom: That's why I said battle!

Yuma: I guess battles a better word to use then war in that point.

Tom: OK, hopes that you liked that chapter! Did you like?

Yuma: I liked it in the middle.

Tori: I liked it a little more than then the middle.

Tom: Thanks! Bye for now!


	2. 2: The Trip

Tom: Hi again, mostly Animecartoonlover36 because we had a chat on July 28 and 29, at 12:30 at my place!

Tori: What?

Tom: Time zones.

Yuma: What?

Tom: Time zones are zones that get different times due to the Earth moving around it's axis.

Yuma: What?

Tom:(sigh) Earth moves so get different sunlight in different places.

Yuma: Finally I understand! You I am not very smart?

Tom: Very very very not smart!

Yuma: Fine! Whatever! Call me dumb!

(turn back)

Tom: I didn't technically call you that! If you were dumb wouldn't even be talking!

(silence)

Tom: Fine, be that way!

(turn back while cross arm)

Gogogo golem: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

The Trip

"Alright, class, get up with a partner.", Mr. Kay said.

"Ha, Yuma, wnat to be my partner?", Bronk questioned.  
"Sure, Bronk."

Now since the class had an odd number, Tori was the only without a partner.

'I _bad _ for Tori.', he thought. 'Snap out of it man! We're just about to go to Canada and don't want to get separated from the group! Thought the whole the school's going so it's not like I am going to get loss unless at the airport.'  
"_ "Who"... giggle. Are you thinking about_."  
"Now's not the time Astral! be quiet!", making the whole class staring at him. "hu-hu Sorry?"  
'Wonder what Yuma was thinking before Astral annoyed him?', making her daydream of why.  
"Tori, Since your the only one in the class without a partner, can be your partner?", Mr. Kay snapping her back to real life.  
"HU? Oh, sure."

"Looks like she was thinking about something... Or I could be wrong, someone!", Flip murmured. "She staring at _ has really put things in perspective."

"K, class, time to go!"  
"Is it because you last name is Kay that you said that?", Caswell said setting the room laugh somewhat.  
"I guess you could say that? Anyways, time to go outside with the school."

When they got there, the principal made a speech with almost no one listening before they went.

* * *

**On the Trip **

"Ha, Bronk, want to play some cards while we get their."  
"Hold on!", while playing on a game station (I assume that this time is probably some time after when you're reading this right now so I said "game station" because I figured it could be anything). "... done! Sure."

so they both played cards for about an hour and got bored so they played rock, paper, scissors but that was too boring. Then they played "a" game on Bronk's game station but Mr. Kay said that they could play with it but only for a while because this was sopost to be a "no eletronic expect D-gazer" trip. Luckily they got to their airport just when Mr. Kay was going to tell them to close is. Unfortunily, they had a bus to get on and drive for another hour.

"Dang! More trip!"  
"Ha man, Mr. Kay said we could play for half the trip."  
"So? We still have to ride for a half an hour with nothing to do."  
"We could duel?"

"I'm sorry guys but how you going to duel with this much people and while this bus moves?", Flip asked.  
"I guess he was a point.", Bronk said.  
"Come on Bronk, let's play!"  
"Uuu, can I play?", Flip asked.  
"Uh... Well... how are you going to play going over your seat like?", Bronk asked back.  
"Oh, guess _you _have the point there." and went back on his seat.  
"Ha, why are you on this bus?", Yuma asked.  
"Oh, me? Your class is in the back and mines in the front of the bus."  
"Oh.", he said back while Flip went back down.

When they got there, they were the first ones there so they got first pick at where they wanted to camp.

"Now everyone, where you chose to camp has to be at least 100 meters - as they say in Canada - or 109.361 yards - as they say in the USA - away from another class. Or in this case, the other class", Mr. Kay said.

So they all set up their tents and unpacked but Yuma wouldn't pack.

"_Yuma, your still thinking? Really?_"  
"So what? I can't stop for some reason, I feel like I need her."  
"What did you say Yuma?", totally forgetting Bronk was right their.  
"Oh. I was just talking to Astral. ha-ha-he.", continually getting lower in volume.  
"Are you sure your feeling okey?"  
"Sure, never felt better...", doing the same thing.  
"Ok?", and went back to unpacking.

"R_eally Yuma? _", but Yuma just started packing and ignored him. "I don't you just tell him?", but still got no reply.

**Bed time?**

'When will i get the time?', he thought curiously. 'I don't think I'll ever.' and went to sleep.

* * *

Tori: guys, why can't you guys just make up.

Tom: More like he wants to make out. Just go away for now.


	3. 3: Activities Before Getting Lost

Tom: Ha again! Also, it wouldn't hurt if a boy replied or favorited this thing! Also, thanks girls (I'm basically offending me when I'm saying this)!

Yuma: Me and tom made up while you guys were gone. And what he's saying true, check out his favs and reviews, all girls.

Tom: Boys (my people) please, just like tell me you like it or not cause I have one person I don't know about that likes me (not that way) on my profile and please show yourself cause I spent 30 mins looking for you!

Yuma: True.

Tom: Also, you should know what they did while away? Making out in my closet! Knew you guys would. Couldn't hold it back!

(Slap!)

Tom: Ouch!

Yuma: I don't care so much but Tori's another story. It's like 100 needles just stuck to your face, right?

Tom: How do you slap that hard and not hurt yourself? And, where did she just come from?

(silence and look away)

Tom: Great, now your girlfriend's giving the silent treatment!

Gogogo golem: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

Activities

Scavenger hunt: find all things hidden within the area(staff will be monitoring the area but they don't get lost yet)

Dodge ball: (you get it)

Race of tiredness: race and pass a bean bag then before passing to next person, shoot into basket then grab beanbag and hit the other in the head! (J.K. :P)

Etc. (canoeing, berry picking, fishing, bird watching from AnimeCartoonlover36)(mostly because I'm too lazy right now to think some others)

* * *

Getting Lost

"Alright class, time to go hiking!", with a somewhat loud cheering.

"So? It's just a walk around for hours just for looking at things.", Bronk said.  
Caswell then started mocking him, "Maybe it'll let you loss some weight so your legs won't be in so much stress!", making the whole class giggle.  
"What?"  
"Stress. No offense but, your kind of... You know... Fat?"  
"Why you little...", and was stopped by Mr. Kay. "Let me go!"  
"Now-now, lets just go hiking."  
"Fine.", Bronk said but while he passed Caswell, "You were lucky.", as he murmured and did the "I'm watching you signal". He gulped.

**While hiking in the forest by the lake...**

"Here's the lake in the surrounding area.", Mr. Kay said. "It's really made up of some large ponds formed together. Isn't it interesting?", but all he got was murmurs. 'Well that went better then expected', _I you get what I mean, Wink-Wink. _"Moving on."

"Ha look Tori, a deer!", Yuma said quietly figuring the group would hear if he spoke to loud because he only wanted Tori to see.  
"Where?"  
"Right there!", and so they admired the deer for like 3 mins before it took off. Then Tori saw a beaver. She Literally pulled him to her making him blush and pointed trying not to distract it from chewing on it's wood. It then went to look for more wood in like 2 mins after putting it's wood on the dam. 'Wow! I...' for some reason trailing off in his mind even though he knew no one could hear.

"_What, I mean-giggle, who are you thinking about "right now"?_", Astral making him yell a little but not loud enough for the group to hear right now.  
"Astral! Right now? Here? In all of the universe, why did you do it now.", making Astral in a full out laugh because he knew he was right.  
"Yuma, what was Astral talking about?", she asked.  
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh_, your in trouble now!_", then laughed some more.  
"Astral, you know I like you (as a friend) but why did you have to answer with that?"  
"Answer with what?"  
"Nothing. He-he.", sounding super suspicious.  
"Yuma Tsuchumo, you really think that that voice will get you out of what your talking with me right now?"  
"Yes?", again in the same voice.  
"_Ha, Yuma__._"  
"Ya, Astral?"  
"_Where's your class?_"  
"OMG, Astral, your right!"  
"What?"  
"Our class is gone!"  
"OMG, he's right!... Muh. At least we has this lake, my smarts, your bran and a metal heatable bottle I brought just in case."  
"Hu? What, what, what! So you think I dumb and only muscle and brought a heatable water bottle just in case we get stuck in the wild?"  
"Wait... No! 1, your not that smart, 2,heatable bottle in case I get thirsty and my mom got the heatable one because she said if you get lost, you can heat water with it. I thought it was stupid till now."  
"Wow, can't believe it, we just got lost and now, we can live here for sometime. This is going to be relaxing while waiting for them."  
"But you need to help me make shelter, wood for fire for the night for heat and water and the find a place to sleep.", she explained.  
"Oh...", not expecting her to say that.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, time to get some firewood. And some long peces of wood for th...", as he drifted into thinking.  
'She's so pretty, even when angry. Wait, what are you saying! Not right now! Thought getting lost is the perfect time for me to tell her, snap out dude, pretty, stop!', but was drifted back to real life when he felt her fist at his chest making him have a small, almost invisible blush.  
"You didn't listen to a word I said, right?", as he nodded dreamingly.  
"... blu-hu-ha !I'm sorry! Just daydreaming. What you want me to do first uh... boss?"  
"Get some firewood.", finally letting go.  
'I have a feeling it's going to be a very long time between now and when we get found.', and went to go get firewood.  
'_That Yuma, can't let his words flow, not like his motto._", snorting at his joke.

* * *

Tom: Ya! Done finally!

Yuma: Nice moment you put Astral in!

Astral: (only Yuma) Yes indeed, nice moment! I liked that joke right there.

Yuma: Astral said he likes the moment and liked the joke.

Tom: Oh, glad you liked it. (me glancing around the room because I don't know where he is) Where ever you are? And Tori, I feel sorry for saying that, can we please move on.

(silence for a while)

Tori: Only if you promise to not do that again!

Tom: Promise!

Tori: Ok, then can I say it.

Tom: What?

Tori: The byes.

Tom: Oh, k

Tori: From all of us here, out.


	4. 4: the real one

Tom: Hi and this is chapter 4!

Gogogo golem: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

In Love?

That night, the only thing both got was almost no sleep due to the stick and leaf bed, rain and bad shelter and totally rained out the the fire bringing them to a very cold and wet state. When they did get to sleep, Tori ended up curling up into Yuma chest and when he woke up, well... You get what I mean.

* * *

**Back At Camp**

"Ha, has anyone seen Yuma or Tori!", Bronk cried out finally noticing that Yuma wasn't in the tent last night.

"Afraid not Bronk.", Caswell said.  
"Uh-uh.", replied Cathy.  
"I haven't seen them since yesterday's hike.", Mr. Kay said.  
"Maybe they got lost and/or separated from the group!", Caswell.  
"That would be terrible."

While this happened, Flip overheard.

"Hummm, I wonder.", he murmured then thought, 'Maybe one of them planned this all along! Just to get the other to like him/her, but what they didn't is that the other does like him/her! He-he!'

* * *

**Back with Yuma and Tori**

Tori woke up startled when she saw Yuma wasn't beside her.  
"Yuma!", she yelled.

"Here! Woooo!", and heard a splash.  
'He probably just went to the lake to get some water. Better see what that "Wo!" was.', so she quickly got up.

When she got there, she saw Yuma in the water not moving

"Yuma!", but he still didn't move.

* * *

"**Aaaaahhhhhh! **Wait, what?", he then started to look around for any sign he was alive but at the same time didn't care for it looked like he was alive. "Ya! Wooo! I'm alive! Which makes me think, was I dreaming, aw whatever! I'm alive!"

He started to get ready for school when he noticed there was no one outside. He then called for Kari but nothing happened. He then called for Haru but still the same answer and so, he went outside and notices there weren't any cars or people or anything but the buildings. Then he heard something.

"Yuma, wake up.", in a dreamy and cute voice. "Wake up , Yuma, please wake up!"  
"Who are you!"  
"Wake up!", then his eyes started to static up. He tried blinking but it only became worse.

'At least the voice was gone.', but then it went pitch black. 'OMG! Shit!', but when he opened his eyes, he saw Tori standing there kissing him. Then It hit him. 'Tori must have gave me mouth-to-mouth because I drowned. Wow!', thinking about kissing back but he knew it would be wrong so just pretended to lay unconscious till she was done.

When she was done, he pretended to cough a few seconds after she got up.

"Yuma!", throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad your okey!"

'OMG! One minute, I'm in made up dream world and next, the next, the girl I like kisses and is hugging me!' "Ha, Uh, what just happened?", pretending he didn't see anything.

"Why were you at the lake?"  
"To wash my hands and get some water into the bottle. Why?"  
"You scared me so much when you were about to drown you know."

'Why isn't she telling about the mouth-to-mouth. Maybe, just maybe... She wanted it! Just like I want it too.'  
'What is he thinking of? Is he suspicious of what happened?' "Yuma, it looks like your thinking of something. Are you?"  
"Ya, kind of. I was thinking how you rescued me."

* * *

*Flashback*

She dives into the lake and swims to Yuma not caring if she were to get her clothes dirty and wet. when she got there, It took about 2 or 1 minute(s) to get him to shore.

"Yuma, wake up. Wake up , Yuma, please wake up!", at the same time doing compressions of his chest. "Wake up!", then started to do mouth to mouth. This happened for about 3 time (but she didn't tell him about the mouth-to-mouth).

'I wonder why we need to learn how to we need these and now, I'm very happy they taught me this.'

* * *

*End*

"So that's what happened?", dead sarcastic.  
"Yes."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes!"  
'She isn't saying it. Maybe enbarressed or does like me and doesn't want me to know and keep it a secret. I'd be happy if she did tell me thought.' "Alright.", still in sarcastic.

* * *

**That Night**

Yuma was outside waiting for something to tell him they were coming when Tori came out.

"Hey Tori."  
"So... What are y-you doing out here?"  
"Looking for them.", starting to put his hand on her waist. "I have a question... Do you like me... Well... That way?", now with his hand on her waist making her blush.

"Well..."

* * *

Tom: Just want to end right there.

(sounds come from closet)


	5. 5: 4 for real

Tom: Hello amigo!

(sounds come from closet)

Tom: Now I know you think I don't want them in my closet, but it's really funny when they make the sounds.

(sounds stop)

Tori: We heard that!

Tom: But can be very annoying when I'm writing!

Yuma: We heard that!

Tom: Look, I know you guys can hear almost everything but that doesn't mean you have to say "We heard that!" every time you hear me say something! Also, I don't see any boys reviewing but Yin-Yang-Yo-Yo (which I think is a boy. But I could be wrong cause I thought Animecartoonlover36 till _she_ told me).

(silence and sounds come back with no reply)

Gogogo golem: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

Seriously In Love

**Somewhere?**

"No! Why would you think that!",**_ Smack!_  
**

"Ouch! You didn't have to slap me!"  
"Maybe I did!", and went back.

* * *

**Back At Where They Were Camped**

'_! Why did you do that Tori! He was right there, asking you to his girlfriend and what do you do? Hit him in the face! Why didn't I just say it!", crying rivers out.

Just then, Yuma walked up to her

"Ha, Tori. Why you so sad?", really just grinning while saying that.  
"Why are you...", trailing off when seeing Yuma smirk. "Wait... You..."

Yuma just stood there, not exactly sure of what she really trying to say.

"Me what?"

"_I think I can help._", getting Yuma's attention and leaving Tori totally confused. "_I think she really was embarrassed to get her exposed to her true feelings for you. Therefore, slapped you really hard and crying badly now realizing what she really did._"  
"Finally! You say something that'll help me!"

"Who?", forgetting Tori was there watching them (Yuma).  
"Oh, Astral was talking to me about why you slapped me and I think he has a point.", crossing his hands and making her say what she was about to say.  
"So you knew that I like you?"  
"Either that or you really didn't want me to die.", making her ponder then blush and look away.  
"So.. You knew?"  
"Ya. I was alive when in the middle and just let you finish."  
"But why didn't you just tell me then?"  
"I though about it and thought it would be rude for me to ruin your time on my lips.", making her blush even more. "Also, I thought that a night would have been the best time to tell, so I was patient."  
"I'm sorry I hit you!", saying in a blink of an eye and started coming up, brushing his cheek very lightly _making_ _him_ blush.  
"Aaaawww! It's okey.", reaching for her waist and as she saw this, wrapped her hands on his neck.  
"Thanks.", before locked in a deep kiss. Yuma then started to think of how this related to mouth-to-mouth.

"_That Yuma, he can finally stop thinking._", then rolled his eyes at the same time smiling.

* * *

**Morning...**

"Why does it have to be that Tori that gets lost with Yuma? Why wasn't I the one that got to do it?", Cathy speaking into her pillow. "I bet that Tori totally planned this all along!"

* * *

**With Yuma and Tori**

"I so didn't plan this, but wouldn't mind doing this.", Tori said.

"What?"  
"I meant that I would not mind planning all this.", she explained.  
"Oh."

* * *

**Back...**

"Probably there making out right now! Why can't it be me?"

* * *

**Y and T**

Silence in the forest with both in the others hand. Not caring for the comfort of the stick and leaf bad but the comfort of _love_.

* * *

**Back...**

She continued to blab on but eventually got the energy to get outside. Not knowing all her words were all wrong.

* * *

**Yuma and Tori** (and staying for sometime)

"So, what you want to do now?"  
"No! You decide!"  
"Fire's pretty low.", pointing at the fire, "Like you."  
"Hu?", really confused but Yuma totally expected this.  
"The fire's _"pretty"_ low.", really using bunny ears for the quotes.  
"Oh."  
"Anyways, lets go get some."  
'Fire...' leaving her wondering... Then.. Click!

"Yuma! I think I know how to get out of here!"  
"How?", really leaving him pondering on what just happened.  
"Fire!"  
"Hu?"  
"No time explain! go to the fire and stomp it out!"  
"What!"  
"No time! Just do it!"

'I still think she's still beautiful when mad.', sighed, half dreamingly and half of what he didn't know what he was doing.

* * *

Tom: See you for next time. Now I know it's little but I kind of having a writers block.

(sounds come from closet)

Tom: _He-he-he. _(whisper) But that makes me feel much better!


	6. 6: Lost and Found

Tom: Second last chapter (I think). Sorry I didn't update yesterday (but a stupid man drove into the street's generator in between 5:00 and 12:30, aka, 2:00 to 9:30 on this wedsite).

Yuma: Good and bad.

Tom: Why are you not you in my closet? (_snicker_)

Tori: We're done.

Tom: Uh hu!...

Gogogo golem: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

Finished Finding

"Explain how this is going to work!", Yuma said.  
"The ever green "leafs" or pines will light up and create smoke for them to see and follow to us.", Tori said.  
"Oh... Okey.", then pulled her closer, "But let's do something before they come, hum?"  
"_Laugh, Laugh._ Alright."(, you guys know what I going to write anyways.)

* * *

**23 Minutes of Tori Trying With 4 Bruises**

"_Growl. _I give up!"  
"Here, can I try?", trying to light the fire with Tori failing badly.

_Tick, catch fire, crackle._

"Done, and on first try."  
"Wow, I could have just let you do it instead of getting these bruises.", and started to cry.  
"No, it's okey, don't cry.", and started to support her while kissing her bruises.  
"Thanks.", and stopped crying while Yuma wiped her tears.

* * *

**Back At The Classes Camp**

"Okey class, now I know we're staying till we find Yuma and Tori and already stayed for an extra 3 days but I think we'll find them today."

"Good thought...", Bronk said as he pointed at the new smoke that was rising.

"But no other class has a fire right now!", Mr. Kay explained  
"Exactly. They made a smoke signal.", Caswell said. "Clearly, they used some leafs to make it and help us find where they were and what Bronk just spotted them."

"Well then let's go get them!", and so rushed of to get them.

* * *

**At Where They Set Up**

"So we just wait for them?", Yuma asked.  
"Ya, nothing wrong with that right?"  
"No.. It's just that..."  
"Right now? When they're coming?"  
"Ya, I guess your right."(, remember, this is rated T.)

"Ha! Guys! Where are you?", very faintly that only Yuma heard.

He stood up, "Here! Over here!", then Tori stood up.

"Over here!", and kept yelling somethings befor Bronk came out.

"Great signal guys! Why couldn't you guys do that before? What... Did you guys want this?"

"Of course not!", Yuma said with no sign of guilt.  
"He's telling the truth! We just thought of it today!"  
"More like you did.", he said back.  
"Ya... _he _It was."  
"Fine, fine. If you say so. Mr. Kay, they're here.", but he got no reply. After a few seconds, Mr. Kay came out but only Yuma and Tori Say him. He did the "shush" sign and they exactly what he was up to so just put up their thumbs and smiled.

"Boo!"

"_Aaaaahhhhh! __Aaaaahhhhh!_ _Aaaaahhhhh!_"

"_Ha ha!_ Got you Bronk!", Mr. Kay said.

"Mr. Kay! That was not funny!", Bronk said.

"Your right Bronk.", as Yuma stopped laughing.

"It was hilarious!", Tori said as they all laughed again and started to make Bronk laugh.  
"Ya, I guess."  
"Well, It's time to go back home you guys so get everything you guys need or brought here."  
"Alright.", Yuma said and winked at Tori. "We'll bring what we need."

'Hu?', Bronk thought. 'What exactly went on when they were gone?' "Ha guys, what happened?"

"We'll... Tell you later.", Tori said as they walked back.  
"Alright?"

* * *

Tom: Still on that writer's block.

Yuma: Aw! I wanted more from this chapter!

Tom: Well too bad!


	7. 7: Going or At Home

Tom: Well, last chapter exept for a special epilogue chapter.

Yuma: What?

Tom: A special chapter made to end a story.

Yuma: Oh.

Gogogo golem: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

Going Home

**On The Bus**

"Ha, Yuma, what happened with you and Tori?", Bronk questioned Yuma. Not that he knew Yuma was thinking of a little joke he would put on Tori when he got home.

"_Yuma, I believe Bronk just asked you something_.", Astral said but could not (yet) get him to get out of his mind. "_Yuma!_", screamed as loud as he could making Yuma cover his ears.

"Astral! What the hell! Why did you do that?", then Astral pointed at Bronk. "Oh, Bronk. You ask something?"

"Ya, I asked what happened with you and Tori?", making him blush.  
"Oh... You want know... That?", then whispered, "We...", seriously trailing off.  
"Got togethor or made out or what?", still whispering.  
"Ya... Both.", almost with no volume. Bronk just had his face in a "O" (:O) as he thought of what might have caused this.

* * *

**On The Plane**

"So how did this happen?", Bronk asked.  
"None of your business Bronk!", Yuma said back and blushing.  
"It is so my business! I would, no, I need to know how my 2 best friend just become boyfriend and girlfriend!"  
"That doesn't mean I have to tell you!"  
"Why not?", for some reason, no one heard them.  
"Cause... Tori can!"  
"Oh ya, totally forgot."

* * *

**At Heartland At About 5:50 **

"Ha Tori.", Bronk waved.  
"Ha, Bronk. What do you want?", Tori asked.  
"What _exactly _happened when you two got lost."  
"Nothing really!", all guilty.  
"Really?"  
"Ya.", still very guilty.  
"Oh, I'm just here to ask how you two got togethor."  
"What do you know and who told you?"  
"Yuma and he didn't tell anything but making out and girlfriend and said he wouldn't tell me _exactly_ what but said you might."  
'Oh, I'm going to kill him! But no because really, I don't mind having our best friend know.' "Oh. Well guess what? I won't tell either!", and stormed off for Yuma's house.

'Oh man! Yuma is so dead after what I just said to Tori!', he though while biting on his lip.

* * *

**At Yuma's**

'So re-laxing and peaceful', he thought when.

"_Yuma, you aren't still thinking about you know who?_"  
"No, I'm not! After what just happened at Canada, I think it'll be left alone.", then a ring.

_Ding-Dong_

So he went to go get it and it was Tori who looked somewhat mad. **Smach!**

"Ouch! Don't go doing things you'll regret Tori!"  
"Why did you tell Bronk without telling me?"  
"He's our best friend! Why not?"  
"Just tell me first."  
"Fine."  
"Sorry and also, can I stay over at your place?"  
"Uh..."  
"Already asked mom."  
"Kari! Can Tori stay for the night!", he yelled not noticing his sister was only some distance away.

"Well, well, well. Is this what I think? A girl over?... You think I'm dumb?", she exclaimed.  
"Not dumb but I thought you wouldn't notice and I don't want you to know either.", Yuma exclaimed back.  
"Why not? My little bro is finally going up!"  
"Fine, whatever, you still didn't answer _my question_."  
"_Ha-ha-ha_. Yes."

So they walked upstairs but Tori stared back at Kari with a thumbs up and winked. She did the same showing she knew what she meant.

When they were upstairs, Yuma dicided to play his (very little) joke now.

"Tori, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Hu? I thought we settled this before."  
"But technically, I didn't say this."  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. Yes.", while laughing and grabbing his neck. "And since we're alone. Now?"  
"_Ha_. You know what I going to say so just do it.", while grabbing her waist.

* * *

Tom: Done another. I also got an exam for my guitar so I won't update as much as always.

Yuma: Aw... I wanted more stories.

Tom: You just want to go in my closet cause their aren't anyone from your world to hear you.

Yuma: Both yes.

Tori: Please upload more of this story.

(portal opens)

Tom: Sorry, done.

Tori: How about that epilogue chapter?

Tom: You don't need to be there!

(flick hand and they disapear)

Tom: Tom, (kind of) out.


	8. Epilogue

**Somewhere...**

There is a couple that has had a very busy few days. And as the girl started to open her mouth to say "So, did you like what happened the last few days?", the boy grabbed her mouth and what happened next, is up to you... [what I mean is you can imagine all you want but here are ranking for dirtiness (warning! try not to get 0 or 3 but answer honestly)

level 0: a hug or anything else other then one of the below

level 1: a kiss

level 2: making out (me)

level 3: x (you all should know what I mean by _x_)

If you can, please leave your rank on the review page]


End file.
